Blackout
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The Host Club experiences their first blackout...together. Will they survive each other's insanity and madness? READ 2 FIND OUT! First B-Day fic from me for DeathBerrry her b-day's on Halloween :3


**Yay!! My 3rd Ouran parody!! LOL its kinda like The Doorknob, but its still different. Oh and P.S you should probably know some DeathNote for this. You'll see... Please enjoy! :3**

**Oh fyi, two !! means the twins are speaking together.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club :( oh well...**

* * *

Blackout

Haruhi Fujioka sighed, half from relief, and half from dreariness.

The Host Club had just finished celebrating Halloween and _she_ was left to clean up while the others changed.

She had been forced against her will to dress up for the guests, and forever cursed anyone who had seen her in that witches costume. After her 3rd customer she had left and changed, saying that she was going to just stay in her uniform and that she would not interfere with the other members' fun.

Although Tamaki had suffered some trauma from her dropping out, everyone had a great time. Except for her.

"Why even _have _Halloween on a Friday, when there's school anyway?" She mumbled to herself, although she knew that you could not change the calendar.

As she packed away an orange streamer, the lights above her head flickered but then resumed their bright lighting. It stung her eyes because the lights had been out and the room had been dark for the celebration, save a few candles.

Haruhi stopped for a moment to listen, for she thought that she heard a strange buzzing sound. But her concentrations were interrupted when a small, pink rabbit smashed into her face, followed by a hug from its owner.

"Haru- chan!" Hunny cried in delight.

"What is it, Hunny Senpai?" She asked, awkwardly trying to prod him off of her. "I've been here all night so you don't have to act like you just saw me for the first time." She mumbled to herself. Then, the senior student released her and leapt onto the shoulders of his cousin.

And just like that, every member of the Host Club was miraculously back in the room.

Tamaki was huddled in his Corner Of Woe, however. Haruhi sighed. "What's wrong _this _time?" She asked aloud. The Hitachiin twins answered for her.

"He's sad because you didn't like your costume." They chanted. Then Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in turn.

"It _did _look good on you-"

"Maybe you should put it back on."

"No. Way. In. Hell." She growled threateningly.

"Hey you guys." Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "You still have a lot to clean up and it's getting late." He reminded them without looking up from his black notebook.

"Hey, Kyoya Senpai, how about you put down the DeathNote and help us?" She suggested. Kyoya gave a smirk as though he liked the new title of his notebook, but made no move to help whatsoever.

"Mother!" Tamaki jumped up from his Corner and fake-gasped. "Why would you do such horrible things? Murderer!" He shouted.

"Senpai, shut up and help us." Haruhi instructed tartly, and he obeyed like a dog.

Everyone was doing their best to clean, as most of them had maids and had never done it themselves before, except for Kyoya who kept scribbling. They did not get very far before Haruhi heard the buzzing noise again and seconds afterwards; the lights flickered, and went out.

All was chaos.

Hunny gave a terrified shriek and Tamaki yelped with horror and the twins each gave a shout that was in perfect harmony. There was screaming and shouting coming from all around the 3rd Music Room.

"W-W-What happened?! I can't find Usa-chan!"

"We're gonna die!!"

"Don't worry my daughter! Father will protect you!"

Haruhi was the only rational person left, except Kyoya perhaps and maybe Mori, so she explained.

"Hunny Senpai it's a blackout, Hikaru, Kaoru shut up and Senpai get away from me!" She jumped away from him as he flung himself at her.

There was still more screaming and shouting and bumping into each other before Haruhi finally shouted, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU BEFORE I SMACK YOU ALL INTO NEXT YEAR!" Then all was quiet immediately.

She huffed a few times before speaking again. "It's. A. Blackout." She repeated slowly. "The lights go off and don't come back on until someone fixes them."

"But it's dark!" Tamaki whimpered.

"Yes Senpai, that's what happens when the _lights go out_." She gritted her teeth.

"I can't see!" Hunny wailed.

Haruhi smacked her palm to her forehead. Obviously this was their first time having a blackout since they were rich and always had a backup generator...Or three.

"How long until it's over?" She heard Kyoya's footsteps as he walked over to the rest of them. "You must be experienced with this sort of thing just like all commoners, right Haruhi?"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with the misfortunes that befall _us commoners _while you damn, rich, bastards are prancing about merrily in our suffering." She answered. "They usually last about an hour or so, sometimes more, sometimes less."

"An _hour_?!" The twins cried.

"Yes." Haruhi replied. "Usually...That's 60 minutes." She clarified for them all.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"It's _still _dark!" Tamaki panicked.

"That's because it's been _30 seconds, _Senpai!"

"Well," Kyoya cut in. "Light or no light, this place needs to be immaculate by the time we go home."

"So why don't you _help us?_" Haruhi thought bitterly, out loud. But Kyoya paid no heed and the sound of pen on paper came from his general direction.

"Well, let's get cleaning." Haruhi sighed. She bent down and groped the floor for more streamers and once she had collected a handful, tried to find her way over to the boxes to put them away. But no one else was helping so she stopped.

"What about this?" Tamaki was saying. She followed his voice and found them all, or most of them, gathered in a circle. The twins were clapping and Hunny squealed in joy.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I found a flashlight!" Tamaki gloated handing it to her.

"Wow, really?" She asked, shocked. "I didn't think you guys would actually be smart enough to have one." She flicked the switch but nothing happened. "It's broken." She stated soon afterwards.

Tamaki fled to his Corner but bumped into several walls in the process.

"Of _course_ it's broken, we wouldn't want to expect _too_ much from them now would we?" She murmured to herself.

Disappointment floated throughout the room and fear was soon thick in the air again.

"I don't like it! When will it be an hour?" Hunny asked.

"In 56 minutes." Haruhi guessed. "But like I said, it could end earlier or later than that." _How do these bastards not even have a backup generator for their school? _

"Maybe it'll be lighter in the hallways." Kaoru suggested.

"Brilliant plan Kaoru!" Hikaru most likely gave him a hug in the dark.

"Oh no!" Haruhi objected. "It's just as dark out there and I'm not having anyone falling down stairs." She said firmly.

"How touching!" Tamaki jumped up from his Corner and ran to her. "My daughter is worried about my safety!" Haruhi sidestepped and dodged him.

"OOOH!" He sounded enchanted by something.

"What _now _Senpai?" She moaned.

"I found a candle! Hikaru! Kaoru! Find me some matches!"

"NO WAY IN _HELL _AM I _EVER_ LETTING _ANY ONE_ OF YOU TOUCH _MATCHES_!" She shouted.

"N-Never?" Tamaki whined.

"Not even if we were _underwater_, Senpai." She said grimly. "Give me those." She ordered, snatching the matches form Hikaru's hands. She took Tamaki's candle, lit a match, and burned the candle to life. She quickly blew out the match and placed the candle on top of the piano.

"Why'd you put it up _there_?" Tamaki complained.

"Because that's the safest place for it in _this _nuthouse." She spat. "Now come on, at least _attempt _to help me clean up."

Hunny and his cousin were assigned to clean up confetti, the twins cleaned the banners and streamers, Kyoya did what he pleased, and Haruhi was stuck cleaning the piano with Tamaki.

The piano had various cobwebs stretched about it as well as drawings pinned to it and more banners dangling from it. The blonde boy tried to pull the cobwebs off but each time they only ripped making more and more.

"This is taking _forever._" He complained.

"Well I'm sorry Senpai, but _I'm _not the one who decided to cover _every _millimeter of a _Grand Piano _in Halloween decorations!" She hissed.

Just then, there was a shriek form Hunny from across the room. The others ran over to him and he shouted.

"Haru-chan! Catch!" And threw something in the direction he thought she was in.

She held out her hands, not knowing what was being thrown to her. Then, she felt a fuzzy weight smash into her chest and she fell backwards. She got the breath knocked out of her but soon the weight was gone as if it had moved on its own.

"Haruhi!!" Several cries sounded at once.

"Are you okay?' Tamaki asked, offering his hand. One either side of him were Hikaru and Kaoru who also held their hands down to her and she felt claustrophobic. She took one hand from each of the Hitachiin's and they pulled her up. Tamaki retreated to his Corner of Woe.

"Yes. What was that?" She asked, trying to see into the darkness for the object.

"It was a cat!" Hunny grinned.

"A _cat_?! I felt like it was _alive_!" She blinked, not knowing that stuffed animals could be so lifelike.

"It _was_!" Hunny answered. "We borrowed him and used him for a decoration!"

"You brought _someone else's_, _live _cat _here_ to _school _for a _decoration_?!" She asked in disbelief. But before she got answers Tamaki was already back from his Corner.

"Gaaah!" He cried. "Don't let it walk in front of you!" He flailed his arms around. "W-W-Where is it?" He asked skittishly.

"Dunno." The twins replied, somewhat bored.

"Senpai, a black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere and nothing more." She rolled her eyes, wondering how she could survive with them much longer.

"How much more time?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know, maybe 45 minutes? I have no clue I'm not a clock you know."

"45 minutes!" Tamaki actually sounded happy. "So that means we only have 15 left?" Haruhi stared at him for a moment.

"No. We have 45. 15 minutes have _passed._" She sighed.

"Let's tell scary stories!!" The twins said darkly. Hunny and Tamaki squealed.

Surprisingly, Haruhi almost agreed with the Hitachiin's; it _was _Halloween after all. So once she and the twins had gotten everyone, except Kyoya who was taking notes on the blackout, sitting in a circle, Haruhi was asked to begin.

"Hmm…let's see…oh! Have you guys ever hear the one about the doll with 2 fingers?" She asked. All shook their heads 'no'. "Okay then, here goes." She spoke in an ominous voice.

"Once there was a little girl who went to a garage sale with her mom. Her mom gave her some money to buy whatever she wanted, but the little girl didn't see anything she liked until the last second. It was a doll, wearing a red dress. But there was something strange about it, it was holding up 2 fingers. Nonetheless, the girl bought the doll and took it home with her. She played with it until bedtime when she placed the doll under the covers next to her.

The next morning, her mother went to check on her but she was gone. She called the police, the FBI, everything; there were search parties too. But the girl was never found. All that was left on her bed was blood, and the little doll with the red dress, holding up 3 fingers." She finished.

Everyone was silent and their eyes were wide in the darkness. The twins were huddled together, nestling and snuggling into one another. Tamaki was looking around fearfully, and Hunny was on the verge of tears.

"Takashi! I don't _wanna _find Usa-chan anymore!" He wailed, now scared of his bunny doll.

"It was _just _a story." Haruhi moaned, knowing that something like this was bound to happen.

"NOO!" Tamaki screamed. "If Hunny Senpai's Usa-chan doesn't kill us in our sleep, Kyoya will with his DeathNote!"

"Maybe." Kyoya agreed with a smile.

"LIGHTS!" Their Tono pleaded. "_Please,_ come on!"

"Senpai, last time I checked, you can't speak to inanimate objects."

"There's a first time for everything, Haruhi! Please! Grace us with you light O Wonderful light bulbs! Shine down upon us like the sun! You beautiful lights!"

"Senpai, stop flirting with the lights, it's weird." The brunette told him.

"No! I think its working!" Tamaki grinned, even though nothing had changed. "I love you lights! Please turn back on! I love you like Hikaru loves Kaoru in their Brotherly Love acts!" Just then, Haruhi knocked him unconscious. The twin's blushes went unnoticed.

"_Someone _help me." Haruhi smacked her palm to her head again. Then she noticed that the candle had somehow blown out and they were now in complete darkness again.

"It's daaaark!" Hunny whined.

"Yes Hunny Senpai, we know that. We're in a _blackout_." She growled.

"We can't see!!" The twins added.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

Then Tamaki woke up. "Oh joy." Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi? It's dark!" He cried.

"Very good Senpai, now go back to La La Land." She hissed.

"What's this?" Hunny spoke as he lifted something up.

"…" Was his cousin's response. Hunny squinted.

"NNAAH! It's Usa-chan! He's gonna kill us!" He shouted, throwing the bunny across the room and hitting Tamaki in the head. He let out a yelp and flailed his arms about, knocking into Hikaru and Kaoru and they all fell on top of each other.

Haruhi sweatdropped and just barely resisted the urge to reach down and strangle them all.

Then, the lights above them flicked on and the room was suddenly bright again.

The male members of the Host Club who spoke normally and were not writing in a notebook gave a cry of joy.

"Good job, Haruhi." Kyoya walked up to her. "That was exactly 1 hour." Then she turned back to the others.

Tamaki was lying on the floor with the cat curled up and sitting, literally on his face, while the twins laughed hysterically. The cat looked up at her and mewed, swishing his tail happily as if he truly enjoyed his face-bed. Haruhi walked over, picked him up in her arms and walked back to Kyoya.

"Here." She said.

"Oh right. I'll have him returned to his owner." Kyoya said as Haruhi placed the cat on the floor.

When she turned back around, Hunny had Usa-chan in his arms again and was saying,

"You're right Takeshi! There's nothing to be scared of! Usa-chan doesn't _have _any fingers!" He beamed.

"Thank you lights!" Tamaki praised.

"Senpai I thought I told you to stop that!"

"Well," Kyoya spoke up again. "Its not immaculate, but it'll do." He decided, glancing around the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru slid to either of Haruhi's sides. "Great ghost story Haruhi!!" They grinned.

"Thank you." She told them. "Now, everyone," She cleared her throat. "What did we learn today?" She asked in like a kindergarten teacher speaking t a group of 4-year-olds.

"OH! OH! OH! Pick me! Pick me!" Hunny waved his hand in the air.

"Yes Hunny Senpai."

"I learned that Usa-chan doesn't have fingers and that blackouts are dark!" He smiled as though he had just accomplished something of the highest honor.

"Very good. Senpai?" Haruhi turned to the blonde.

"That blackouts are dark, not to talk to lights and that cat's like to sleep on your face." He answered proudly. Haruhi nodded.

"What about you two?" She turned to the Hitachiin twins. Their faces were thoughtful for a moment as they contemplated their answer. Finally, they chanted in unison.

"Kyoya Senpai is Kira!!" They answered.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose again and shrugged.

"You never know." He smiled.

**A/N: Haha sorry it had a bad ending, I could not think of anything else. LOL YOU ALL KNOW KYOYA IS KIRA!!**

**Yes Teenie, I stole your ghost story and put it in a fanfic, but now everyone knows it! :3**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!**


End file.
